The Unwanted
by sTrAiGhTuPfRuMdAgHeTtO
Summary: In a such a world like theirs...perhaps it is better to be unwanted. AU. MattMello, MelloNear and MattNear. More pairings soon to come.


**Author's note: dis is mah first fanfic, plz no flaming! i wurked rly hard. it has some steamy parts later ;). oh, pururuu, pop and tey are my OCs!! no steal or i kick ur ass. i dun own no death note but i own da ghetto streets!**

Light screamed with full-fronted anger as he slapped Mello, a.k.a. Mellz, across the face and then proceeded to backhand him with his jaunty rings. Mellz screamed and moaned with pain (and delight) as Light did a backflip into the wall after his temple from his vein exploded from combustion. Matt, a.k.a. Mairuboxu/ Mairu-chan, watched from afar as he played checkers with Pururuu, the naked Japanese monkey that modeled Victoria Secret lingerie for midgets. Light recovered from his backflip and went up in Mellz's face and screamed:

"YOUR LAST CLIENT WAS ALLERGIC TO LATEX! WHY DID YOU WEAR LATEX SEX CLOTHES!?" Light screamed as he ran a finger gingerly against Mellz's bronze skin. Mellz bit his finger and scoffed profanities at the emotional boy.

"LATEX MAKES ME LOOK SKINNIER AND SLIMMER AND JAUNTIER. IF YOU GOT A PROB WITH IT, THEN DEAL WITH MY LAWYER, YOU FUCKING SLAVE-DRIVER." Mellz whispered sullenly as he gazed longingly at the white-haired boy in the corner, playing Beethoven on a Little Tykes keyboard. Near, a.k.a. Nya, was a musical prodigy stuck in the ghetto world. Mellz sympathized with him at nights where Nya would sleep gently on his breast. Nya was thought to be mute till one night he started screaming Billy Joel's Pianoman as an orgasm with L, a longtime customer. Mellz hated L. L stole Mellz's Juicy Courture jacket.

Mairu-chan stared at Mellz's longings and glowered. He loved Mellz but could never say anything to anyone, except to Pururuu, who was humping the checkerboard at the moment. Light pulled Mellz's attention away from Nya and screamed once more.

"WHAT LAWYER? YOU'RE A WHORE, A SLUT, A SKANK, A HOOKER, A PRO, A BROTHEL LOVER, A MISTERESS, A FUCKING COMMIE." Mellz shrieked with horror as he dropped-kicked Light in the penisu. Light felt nothing and giggled as his balls jiggled. Mellz groaned for he forgot that Light had his 'tentacles' filled with jello so they would have more bounce. Mairu growled and threw the checkerboard at Light's head. Light ducked and laughed as it hit Nya in the face. Nya belted a lyric from Unwritten by Natasha Beddddingfield as he banged on his keyboard.

Mellz started dancing to this random song and Mairu came up and started grinding him. Light cried for no one was listening to his scoldings. Giving up, Light got on the warehouse dancefloor and started doing a shimmy. Nya started beatboxing as he smashed his head against Pururuu's ass. Pururuu gave a shriek of surprise. The rhythm was strong and enticing.

"Ugggggggh, you morons are so noisy…" an enticing anthro green tiger named Pop walked in, wearing nothing but a garbage bag. Nya started screaming "BURN THE WITCH." while Mellz shielded him from this ultra kawaii green anthro tiger. Mairu purred seductively as he crept up and pinched Mellz's butt. Pop rolled her sexy green eyes at this and did a backflip to the porterpotty in the corner.

Nya screeched as he saw Mellz was being sexually harassed. In a desperate attempt, he screamed and ran into the porterpotty till it tipped over spilling Pop and well, shit, of course, lol! Then he let out a Tarzan screech as he threw the plastic bathroom at Mairu. Mairu dropped unconscious and Mellz ran to Nya and kissed his cheek.

"Nya, you're so protective and jaunty, but that's why I admire you." Mellz squished Nya with his bosom while Nya belted a lyric from Lips of an Angel.

"Honey, why are you calling so late?" he hissed as he clutched to Mellz possessively. Mairu awoke by the hiss and run and smacked Lighto's butt, to which Lighto let out a screech of awkwardness and dance a thriller dance to his office built inside the warehouse. Mairu then huffed and puffed and glared at Mellz. He picked up Pururuu and stormed out of the warehouse.

Pop got off the pile of shit and glared and stared and scowled at the two yaoi soon-to-be lovers. She flipped them off with her tiger tail and went to the corner of her room, looking for her needlepoint.

Nya shrugged Mellz off as if he was using him to make Mairu jealous but it didn't work. He started playing R-E-S-P-E-C-T on the keyboard while Mellz sulked in the corner. However, the angsting didn't last long for Lighto busted in the room.

"I HAVE NEWS, MY LOVELIES. L, OR AS WE CALL HIM, LBELL, IS COMING TO VISIT WITH HIS POSSE." Pop perked up at this while Ryuk busted in the room in nothing but a leather bikini. He was the top pro and everyone knew it.

"LET US HURRY AND DO EACH OTHER'S HAIR." he screeched as he braided Mellz's hair. Mellz reached for Nya's hair and put it in pigtails. Pop joined the circle and braided Ryuk's hair ghetto style. Nya cornrolled Pop's tail.

Suddenly, Lbell busted into the room and his jaunty posse followed. This posse included: Matsuda, a.k.a. Matsy, Misa, a.k.a. Mufasa., Roger, a.k.a. Roge, Soichiro, a.k.a. Soi-sauce, Mikami, a.k.a. Kiki and Tey, a mysterious kawaii girl who was thought to have kinky hair.

Lbell held Mairu by the ass while Mufasa held Pururuu by the tail. Lbell then threw Mairu to the ground and ran to Lighto, embracing him.

"LIGHTO. ARE YOU UP TO BE BEING UKE?" Lbell screeched as Lighto groped him. Lighto shook his head slightly but blushed, for he knew that one day, Lbell would seme him. Lbell tsktsktsked and pointed for Nya to come to him. Lbell threw Lighto 56864863284624287 yen (**a/n: THAT'S TEN DOLLARS IN AMERICA)**. He then ran off with Nya in hand to upstairs of the warehouse.

Lbell's posse gazed at the sluts and pondered. Well, Tey was drawing animu porn but who cares? And Soi-sauce was groping Pop's tail while Kiki was staring lustfully at Ryuk but I mean, Matsy was pondering if he was really gay or not. You know Masty, the type who aims to please!

* * *

TBC...leave a revier for the pairings you want.


End file.
